The New Member
by Desufnoc
Summary: It is based on the episode Switched, only a new person joins the titans and Raven and Starfire never switch bodies. I suck at summaried. x.x R&R, first fic.
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own the Teen Titans. If I did, I wouldn't be making up stories about them. Duh. XD  
  
And also, if you haven't noticed, this is a twist to the episode Switched. Starfire and Raven do not switch bodies. In fact, it is basically the same thing as the episode until the night. If you have seen the episode Switched, then go ahead and skip this chapter if you want. The next chapter is where things get odd. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ It was a warm summer day outside. Children frolicked happily outside, babbling about ice cream and ponies and how much they wanted to date Beast Boy.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ Kay: Beast Boy?!?!?!??!  
  
BB: Haaahaa... uhhh.. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~  
  
It was a warm summer day outside. Children frolicked happily outside, babbling about ice cream and ponies and how much candy they were going to gorge on. However, inside the Titans Tower, it was a different story.  
  
Inside, Raven, a member of the teen titans, floated in the air, meditating.  
  
"Azerath, metrion, zinthos. Azerath, metrion, zinthos." She continued to mumble the words until someone began to call her name.  
  
"Raven! Raven?" It was Starfire, yet another titan.  
  
"What?" Raven managed to say through her loss of concentration.  
  
"Have you seen Robin?"  
  
"No." She said simply, and closed her eyes, preparing to meditate again.  
  
"Oh, then perhaps, Cyborg?" The red haired Tamaran never gave up when she was on a quest to find someone to hang out with.  
  
"No." She said once again.  
  
"Then. have you seen Beast Boy-"  
  
"Starfire!" Raven said, not turning to look at her. "My eyes are closed, I haven't seen anyone all day." Starfire muttered an "oh." but then looked up once more.  
  
"Then, would you wish to hang out with me? We could visit the Mall of Shopping and practice braiding maneuvers on each other's hair!" She smiled brightly, but then saw the annoyed look on Raven's face. "You want to be left alone?" Raven responded with a sigh, and Starfire flew off  
  
Raven sighed again, and began to chant, "Azerath, metrion. AHHHH!!" She screeched as the three boys, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy entered the room clutching a large box.  
  
"Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy! It was. quiet here without you." Starfire flew up and said with glee. Raven got up, and walked towards them.  
  
"Not too quiet." Raven added.  
  
"Looks like we got mail! I wonder who it's from." Robin said, puzzled.  
  
"It's probably from one of my many fans." Beast boy said, grinning and looking in Raven's direction. She just rolled her eyes.  
  
"I don't think so, it doesn't have any return address," Added Cyborg with a hint of sarcasm. "Well, only one way to find out who it's from." With that he tore off the top of the box and looked in. Everyone, excluding Raven, looked into the box with excitement to find tiny puppets that looked exactly like them.  
  
Besides from a few witty remarks, the titans enjoyed their puppets. Though they still did not know whom it was from, or why they had them, the boys preceded to have fights with each other's puppets. Starfire had offered to have her "tiny Starfire replica" to battle with Raven's puppet, but Raven only threw the puppet at her and walked off  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ Okay, I really don't expect any reviews for this chapter, so I have decided to put out both chapter one and two at the same time. So. uhh. read the next chapter if you want to review. Uhh. please. XD 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Teen Titans.  
  
In case you didn't read the first chapter, it left off with everyone playing with the puppets except for Raven. Now, onto the sleeping. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~  
  
Everyone lay asleep in their beds, their puppets near them. Unknown to them, a strange figure had lurked into the Titans Tower, and was slowly making its way towards their rooms. The first door the figure came upon, it entered into. Lying on the bed, with her head draped over the side, was Starfire, and next to her, was her puppet.  
  
The figure walked into a single beam of moonlight, and his figure was shown. A strange, short man made of. wood?!?! His eyes rolled around, and in his hand was a large control stick. He walked towards the bed as silent as wooden feet could be, but he tripped over a stray bracelet lying on the ground.  
  
"No!" He yelled in a high-pitched, soft voice. Starfire's eyes shot open, and she flew up into the air, green starbolts forming in her palms. Her eyes glowed green until she saw her enemy. She ridded herself of her starbolts, and instead of attacking, picked the strange man up, and looked at him oddly.  
  
"Are you a villain of some sort?" She said, eyeing him. The other titans had heard the man yelling and all ran to Starfire's room. They looked in, and saw the gigantic "puppet" in Starfire's hands.  
  
"Star, where did you get that huge puppet from?" Asked Cyborg, a bit of confusion on his mostly metal face.  
  
"I am not a puppet!" The man screeched, thwacking Starfire's hands away. She then dropped him onto the ground, where he grabbed his control. "I, am the puppet king!"  
  
"Uhh. so. are you like. a villain?" Beast boy asked, scratching his head.  
  
"I am not villain, I am your master." The puppet king said, grabbing hold of the control once more, and pointing it at Starfire. Almost immediately, her spirit shot out, and flew into the puppets. Now, her body's eyes were glowing a light blue color.  
  
"Starfire!! What did you do to her?" Robin yelled, clenching his teeth together.  
  
"I simply made her body mine. Attack." As soon as he sent out the word, the Starfire drone lunged at the other titans. Just as she was about to his Beast Boy, a black shield formed around her, and she floated in the air.  
  
"Whoo. thanks Raven." Beast Boy said, wiping his brow.  
  
"Give Starfire her body back." Robin said, ignoring what had just happened.  
  
"Oh, I don't think I will be doing that. As long as her body is under my control, it does whatever I say. But here, have your real friend back." He tossed the puppet at Robin, who caught it with ease.  
  
"Uhh. Starfire?" He asked, feeling a bit dumb to be talking to a puppet.  
  
".Robin. help." the puppet managed to say. Robin growled and looked up to the puppet king, but somehow he had proceeded to vanish through a window. Robin raced to the window, and saw the figure running, and he then looked up at Starfire's body, which was still floating in Raven's shield. Raven lowered the shield, and before Starfire's body had a chance to leave, Robin attached a tracking device to her arm, barely visible to the human eye. He was lucky he was so quick to do so, because the body raced out the window after it's master. Robin took one look at the puppet and to the rest of the team. He sighed, and they all retreated back to their rooms. Robin handed Raven the puppet, thinking it a bad idea to keep a puppet containing a girl's spirit in his room. Raven silently took it, and left for her room. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~  
  
Whooo! Done with this chapter. If I don't get any reviews, I won't continue, because I know no one would care to read if no one cared to review. -.- 


	3. Chapter 3

Kay: Elllllo ello! I'm back, and I've finally updated. (I am very lazy. And fat) I do not own Teen Titans, only the new character I made up. O.o; Well yeah.  
  
:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
The Titans all awoke early that morning to the sound of Beast Boy falling from his top bunk and crashing onto the ground. Raven was the first up, and floated over to his room. In her hand hung the Starfire puppet. She carefully knocked on the door, and said hesitantly,  
  
".Beast Boy.? You okay?" She waited a moment before Beast Boy mumbled something to confirm he was. She just shrugged and floated off.  
  
Nobody really tried to go back to sleep, even if it was 3:00 in the morning. Robin had decided to go after the puppet king when it was light out. No sense in getting lost in the dark and losing the whole team's souls.  
  
'Of course, if Star were really here we could easily follow him. oh Starfire.' he thought, then suddenly realized that Beast Boy was waving a tofu waffle on a fork in front of him.  
  
".Whaaa?" Robin questioned.  
  
"Tofu waffle!" Beast Boy screamed, "For the tenth time, do you want any?"  
  
"Uhhh. no thanks." Robin replied, backing off from the angry Beast Boy.  
  
At about 6:00 A.M., the sun finally rose. Everyone, except Robin, who was talking to the Starfire puppet, was sitting boredly on the couch.  
  
"Robin. please help." Starfire pleaded. But Robin only smiled as a single beam of sunlight hit the puppet.  
  
"Okay, lets go," Robin instructed. Everyone (except Starfire, of course) hopped off of the couch, and they headed out the door. "Okay. so according to this radar. Starfire's body should be in there," Robin said, pointing to an abandoned warehouse.  
  
"Why do the evil villain's hideouts have to be in some old warehouse?" Beast Boy questioned, only to be jabbed in the side by an annoyed Raven.  
  
"Well?" Raven asked. Robin was drifting off into laalaa land again. "Robin?!?!"  
  
"Hmm? . Let's go." The rest of the team just shrugged, as Robin slowly pushed open the door. Peering through the darkness, they could just barely see a figure. It was tall, and slim. It looked like a girls body. "Starfire?" Robin questioned, forgetting that the real Starfire was a puppet.  
  
"That, is not your former friend, Starfire," The team turned to see the puppet king, sitting upon a throne. He continued, "It is another one of my puppets. Max, attack!"  
  
"So much for it being a girl," Beast boy quickly remarked as the figure crouched and leapt towards them. The Titans readied themselves, but all were caught off guard. The figure landed in front of them, crouching, and putting its hands up in defense. "Forget what I just said."  
  
The figure in front of them indeed was a girl. She wore blue jeans that were faded pretty much all the way down. She had spiked bracelets, and a spiked collar. Her shirt was green, and had numerous flowers and Japanese symbols on it. Her thick, brown hair was down to her shoulders, and one long bang hung over her right eye, making it impossible to view.  
  
Suddenly, Max lunged at them. She turned out to be quite a good fighter, actually. She had managed to twist Beast Boy's hand so far that he had to stop fighting and whine over it. Also, she had ripped off one of Cyborg's cybernetic fingers, which left him to obsess over putting it back on. That left Raven, and Robin. Raven chanted,  
  
"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Large metal crates flew towards Max, but her eyes suddenly glowed yellow, and they shot back, thwacking Raven so hard that she fell to the ground, her mind spinning. Robin raced towards her from behind, and attempted to punch her in the back of the head. She just moved her head to the side, grabbed his hand, and pulled him forward over her shoulder. He went slamming into the ground, but before he could get up, Max had grabbed him and put him in a headlock.  
  
"Good, Max," The puppet king called, hobbling over. He took the Starfire puppet from Robin's hand. No matter how hard he fought, he couldn't manage to release himself from Max's grip. Finally, he gave in. "Now," The puppet king declared, quite proudly, "To make your bodies mine forever." With that, he reached into his coat pocket, and pulled out a Max doll. It looked at the titans and wailed,  
  
"Let me outta here!" But her cry was silenced as the puppet king made his way to a flaming cauldron, which spelt out doom to them.  
  
:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Well, that's it for the 3rd chapter. I would like at least 5 new review before I head onto the next chapter. I start to get the feeling people don't care to read this if they don't review. 


End file.
